Chloe Sullivan
Chloe Sullivan is an old friend of Superman's and helps the entire Justice League as Watchtower, the eyes and ears of the League. Biography ''Smallville: Absolute Justice As Chloe was trying to reach Clark, she was found by Sylvester Pemberton, who knew her Watchtower identity and those of her fellow superheroes. Before he could ask for her help, Sylvester was killed by Icicle. She and Clark later investigated the murders of other victims that Sylvester was connected to, learning about the Justice Society of America. Chloe, Clark, Oliver, and John Jones joined forces with Hawkman, Stargirl, and Doctor Fate to stop Icicle from killing them. During her time with Stargirl and John, Chloe was told that the Watchtower needs to be out there in the real world. Smallville: Finale Chloe returned to Smallville to be present at the wedding of Clark and Lois and was concerned about the recent actions of Lois, who showed no interest in marrying. Following the advice of Oliver, Chloe went to the Daily Planet to talk to her cousin to encourage her to continue with the wedding, and after an emotional conversation in which Lois was firm in her position. Chloe, really upset by her cousin behavior, gave Clark´s votes to Lois for her to read. After Lois reads the vows, Chloe is joyous that words and actions worked as she Lois' position over the matter change. The wedding took place, and Chloe was with joy as her cousin and her best friend walked together down the aisle. During the ceremony, the ring that Oliver had shown her earlier drew Chloe´s attention because something about it had changed or was different. She began to sense that something was not right. Chloe noticed that the ring grew brighter as it approached Clark's finger, which she then realized it was made of Gold kryptonite. Exalted, Chloe intercepted the ring before Lois could place it upon Clark and saw in horror as Oliver revealed he was possessed by the darkness. With the help of Lois, Chloe drove everyone outside the chapel as a battle between Clark and a possessed Oliver began. After Clark managed to save Oliver, Chloe met with him at the Kent Farm to began investigating the coming Apokolips. With the Watchtower systems out of service, Chloe told her friends she needed to return to Star City to use the equipment and database at her house to investigate more and call the other team members. Finally, when Oliver offered to take her to the city, she refused the idea saying he needed to stay in Metropolis, stating she could handle it on her own because she was a hero too. Chloe then left heroically towards Star City to further investigate what was happening. Future Seven years later, Chloe was in her house with her young son while reading to him the history of the day that a boy turned into ''"Superman". Lovingly, she let him sleep promising that another day she would tell him more stories. As she leaves, she notes her son looking longingly at a toy bow and arrow set against his wall, and she smiles softly before closing the door. As she leaves the room, received a call from Lois and informed her that she had sent something blue for her coming wedding, wishing her the best. Relationships *Kal-El/Clark Kent/The Blur/Superman - Best friend, teammate, and former love interest. *Lex Luthor - Friend turned enemy through Clark. *Tess Mercer - Enemy turned friend and teammate. *Lois Lane - Cousin. *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Husband and teammate. *Carter Hall/Hawkman - Teammate. *Stargirl - Teammate. *Amanda Waller - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Smallville (2 films) **''Smallville: Absolute Justice'' - Allison Mack **''Smallville: Finale'' - Allison Mack Gallery Chloe Sullivan (Smallville)2.jpg|Chloe notices the Gold Kryptonite.|link=Smallville: Finale See Also *Watchtower Category:Superman Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Smallville: Absolute Justice Characters Category:Smallville: Finale Characters Category:Heroes Category:Secret keepers Category:Reporters Category:Love interest Category:Created Characters Category:Mothers Category:Queen Family Category:Justice League members